


First Date

by RunawayVoices



Series: Piano Neighbors [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pianist, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, pianist alec, pianist magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayVoices/pseuds/RunawayVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6819853">Piano Fingers</a><br/>Our neighborly pianists go on their first date!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

“Drinks?” Magnus walked around Alec to the mini-bar near his piano. 

Alec was silent, mentally catching up with the fact that Magnus, his incredibly talented and very hot neighbor, had asked him on a date and went so far as to assume there would be more. Magnus was so out his his league. League right? Those were a thing in dating. Alec was so terribly bad at all his.

“Alexander?” Magnus looked at him, worried. “Or we could go out somewhere? Or to your place?” Magnus wondered if drinks in his own apartment was too fast. They technically had known each other for quite time, but Alec was definitely shy in regards to this romance thing. Magnus could tell and the last thing he wanted to do was overwhelm him.

“What?” Alec came back to reality. “No. I mean yes.” Alec might not have been paying attention to what Magnus had said. He eyed the glasses Magnus had set on the bar. “Drinks sounds great.” 

Alec approached the bar as Magnus smiled at him. “Don’t tell me your drink. I’ll bet I can guess what you’ll like.” Magnus winked and Alec tried to keep from blushing by sheer force of will. It didn’t work, but luckily Magnus had disappeared to grab some bottles from the cabinets. 

Alec watched as Magnus mixed and poured the drinks, a little mesmerized by his hands. Alec briefly wondered if he could ask Magnus to play for him, or with him, in person. Magnus could feel his eyes on him, watching his movements. He couldn’t fight the smile on his lips. 

Magnus poured two bright blue cocktails and held one out to Alec. Their fingers brushed briefly as Alec took the glass. He kind of didn’t want the contact to end. By the Angel, he just wanted to hold Magnus’ hand. It felt so silly and innocent. His damn heart was racing over the thought of holding this wonderful man’s hand. His _hand_. Once again Alec thought Magnus was going to be the death of him.

Magnus noticed the hesitation to stop their touch and smiled. “Cheers.” They clinked their glasses and drank.

Alec winced only slightly at the alcohol, not expecting there to be quite so big a kick in such a sweet smelling drink. “Wow.” he took another sip. Extremely aware of how Magnus was staring at him expectantly.

Magnus felt ridiculous. He had made people drinks all the time and had always picked something they had liked. He shouldn’t be this worried about what Alec thinks. It was just a drink. 

“Wow.” Alec repeated. “Magnus, this is amazing. _You _are amazing.” Two sips of alcohol and he’s already spouting his thoughts, lovely. “I would have never thought to order something this...blue. How did you do that?”__

__Magnus smiled a little smug. “Magic.” He wiggled his fingers and laughed. “Come, sit. You’ve been standing since you got here.” Magnus gestured towards the loveseat, hoping Alec wouldn’t mind sitting side by side. Afterall Magnus still had his extreme hand holding plan to execute._ _

__They sat side by side and to Magnus’ surprise Alec scooted closer after they had both sat down. Alec tried to hide the movement under the guise of shifting to put his drink down on the table. Alec fidgeted a little, rubbing at his shirt sleeve._ _

__“Alec?” Magnus waited for him to meet his eyes. “Are you alright?”_ _

__Alec met his gaze. “Yes. Yeah. Sorry.” Alec shrugged. “Just…” Alec sighed heavily, trying to release his pent up energy with the air. “I’ve never really done this before.”_ _

__Magnus smiled softly and put down his drink. “Oh Alexander.”_ _

__Alec had never heard his name said with such...lo- warmth. It was warmth. It was not love. This was their first date. I mean yeah they had known each other for a while and the duets were like dates or whatever shh. It was _warmth_. Alec was not going to go near the L word at all. _ _

__Magnus stilled Alec’s fidgeting hands with his own. “It’s okay. We can take this slow.”_ _

__Alec heard what Magnus said but his brain was not really in the mood to comprehend anything as he stared at Magnus’ hands. His hands were so nice and warm with those beautiful rings. It was calming and absolutely invigorating all at once._ _

__Magnus, unfortunately, took the staring and silence the wrong way and picked up his hand. “Sorry, I-”_ _

__“No!” Alec said a little too loudly. “I-. Sorry that was loud.” He let out a small laugh and reached for Magnus’ hand. “I don’t mind.”_ _

__“You,” Magnus smiled that _warm_ smile again, “are absolutely adorable.” He took Alec’s hand. Alec was blushing furiously as they settled next to each other on the couch._ _

__“I’m sorry I’m so bad at this.” Alec groaned and covered his face with his free hand. “I have no idea what I’m supposed to do.”_ _

__“Hey.” Magnus waited for Alec to turn towards him. “They are no rules for what has to happen or not happen on a date. We make our own rules.”_ _

__“What are your rules?”_ _

__“First of all I think we should figure out our own together.” Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand delighting in his blush. “But I generally use first dates to get to know the other person better. You know talk about yourself, ask questions, that sort of thing. I’ll go first okay?”_ _

__Alec nodded. He felt so ridiculous and lucky. Magnus was so understanding and patient. Alec’s brain and mouth had malfunctioned every time they had met face to face and several times since he had gotten there today._ _

__“As you know I teach piano. I also perform with some orchestras here and there. I’ve written a few pieces, but I’ve had somewhat of a dry spell as of late.” he turned to Alec. “Though I have a feeling it’s about to clear up.”_ _

__It took Alec a second to realize the innuendo and he blushed. Again. He embarrassment was only just bearable because of the amused looks Magnus would give him each time. Alec turned away, eyes settling on Magnus’ piano, noticing several other instrument cases and stands, that he had somehow missed before. “Can you play any other instruments?”_ _

__Magnus chuckled. “Yes. I enjoy string instruments the most, after piano. Though I do have trouble with lutes, specifically the charango.”_ _

__Alec made a confused face._ _

__“It’s like a rounded little guitar. Can you play anything else, Alexander?”_ _

__Alec shook his head. “It was a miracle I ever got to learn piano.”_ _

__Magnus waited for him to continue. He had realized Alec’s silences were him figuring out what to say or how to say it. Magnus started stroking Alec’s hand with his thumb hoping to be encouraging._ _

__Alec sighed and shifted closer. “My parents got the piano for Jace, my brother, he already knew how to play when they adopted him and I guess they were trying to make him feel welcome. My mom didn’t want me taking lessons, but Jace and Izzy told me I was good, so I tried to stick with it for as long as I could…” Alec stared at a fixed point on the ceiling, he could feel Magnus’ worried gaze as if he knew Alec was about to say something important._ _

__“My mom doesn’t really approve of me being gay.” Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand. “Sometimes I wonder if she knew back then and tried to keep me from music and push me towards sports in some ill-conceived attempt to make me straight. I mean I love sports too. I was even an archery champion in high school. I just I wish I could have done music without feeling guilty about it.”_ _

__“Do you feel guilty about it now?” Magnus said quietly._ _

__Alec turned to look at him. “No.” he smiled. “I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed it more, than when I’m playing with you.”_ _

__Magnus was just looking at him with that damn… _warm_ look again. “Me too.”_ _

__Alec laughed incredulously. “Really? You’ve probably played with famous people and professionals and in orchestras and with students that I’m sure are far better than me-”_ _

__“Hey, stop doing that. You, Alexander, are very talented and our piano dates have been the highlight of my day since we started them. I have never had a duet partner, that I have connected with more.”_ _

__“Really?” Alec repeated_ _

__“Yes, Alexander. We make quite the pair.”_ _

__Alec smiled. Magnus decided it was his mission to keep that wonderful smile on Alec’s face for as long as he lived._ _

__The mood had lightened and Magnus was dying to ask. “Archery? There’s not a chance I could see you in action is there?”_ _

__Was he flirting?! Had they _been_ flirting? Alec schooled his expression, but was very much freaking out internally. Okay he could do this. “Only if you teach me more piano.”_ _

__Magnus laughed. “Isn’t that what I’ve been doing? I could help you with something else if you want?”_ _

__“Hmm.” Alec smiled. Maybe flirting wasn’t going to be so hard after all. “Come to think of it there is something I could use some hands-on experience with.”_ _

__“Oh?” Magnus shifted closer._ _

__Alec kept looking from Magnus’ eyes to his lips. “Yeah. It seems I’m not very good at this whole dating thing. I think I need some practice.”_ _

__Magnus was staring at Alec, eyes twinkling. “Oh you are already much better than you think.”_ _

__Their faces were very close now, breathing the same air. Magnus desperately wanted to kiss Alec, but he didn’t want to rush anything. Alec wanted to kiss him too, but he wasn’t sure if he was giving off the right signals or what the right signals even where. His flirty line about needing help was based entirely on the truth._ _

__“I-” Alec stopped, distracted by their proximity, and how good Magnus smelled. “I have a date related question.” He whispered. How long had they been whispering? Right. Alec, focus._ _

__“Ask away, Alexander.”_ _

__Magnus needed to stop saying his name like that or he was going to melt into a puddle and never get to kiss him._ _

__“When do you think is a good time for,” Alec paused and made sure to keep his eyes locked on Magnus’ “for a first kiss?”_ _

__Magnus’ eyes looked like they sparkling as he smiled. “Now?”_ _

__Alec used his free hand in order to grab Magnus’ shirt and pull him closer, not that there was much distance between them at this point. Magnus’ hand caressed Alec’s cheek pulling him close at the same time. Their other hands still intertwined between them._ _

__Both of them smiled into the kiss._ _

__Magnus’ lips were so soft and tasted like cherries. How on earth did Alec not notice his lip gloss before now? He was about to worry about whether his plain, and probably chapped, lips were too dry, when he felt Magnus’ tongue swipe at them._ _

__He gasped and Magnus pulled away briefly. They stared at each other for a beat and then Alec angled his head and pulled Magnus in for another kiss. He licked his way into Magnus’ mouth, subtly tasting the cocktails they had earlier. It was amazing as a drink, but nowhere near as amazing as tasting on Magnus’ tongue._ _

__Magnus let out a soft gasp when Alec licked the roof of his mouth. Alec pulled away a little fast, worried. Magnus pulled him right back, sucking on his top lip, moving to his bottom lip as he tangled his hand in Alec’s hair. He pulled back, Alec trailing after his lips. Magnus smiled and leaned in for another peck, trying to keep it chaste, but Alec had other ideas._ _

__Alec returned the favor and sucked Magnus’ lips until they were equally kiss swollen if not more so. He pulled back satisfied smiling at Magnus. They shared a few more softer, chaster kisses until Magnus’s stomach growled._ _

__Magnus blushed and Alec kissed him once more before they both dissolved into fits of laughter._ _

__“Sorry!” Magnus said between breaths. “In my defense I was was actually planning on inviting you to a home cooked dinner after our duet. I was going to suggest it after our drinks, but it seems we got a little” Magnus stared at Alec, his hair tousled, his lips red and glossy, “distracted…” He kissed him again, quickly, and stood up offering his hand to Alec._ _

__“Shall we?” Magnus led Alec towards the kitchen._ _

__“Only if I get to help. We do make quite the duet after all.”_ _

__They laughed as Magnus pulled Alec in for another kiss._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [Childofthesky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky) for pushing me to write their first date! This story would have been in my WIPs for forever. 
> 
> Hugs to all y'all who loved the first one! Thank you!! <3


End file.
